


In a flash

by Tracing_Star



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, I'm Bad At Titles, Not Beta Read, another old fic, hahhahah, i told you im bad at this, idk - Freeform, the second fanfic I've ever done in my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:15:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24182692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tracing_Star/pseuds/Tracing_Star
Summary: A mission gone wrong.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	In a flash

He miscalculated the enemy's move.  
They had walked into a trap. If only he had trusted his guts.  
The enemy had gotten hold of the anti-matter gun. A powerful weapon that had been protected for so long, but because of their clumsiness they led him right to it.  
And his first target was none other than BoBoiBoy himself. Everything happened so fast, he remembers something was pressed inside his palms, the sound of the gun activating, and the image of Fang...

Last thing he knew, they were back on the ship thanks to Ochobot's teleportation. They were one of the last few standing in a battle that could have been prevented. Due to exhaustion and shock he fell to his knees.  
His remaining friends had been sprawled on the floor catching their breaths. BBB opened his palms only to find what's left of Fang-- his power watch.  
That's when realization hits him.  
Their whole scout team-including Fang- is gone.  
What was meant to be an infiltration mission had become a suicide mission.  
He felt his friends sat close behind him as they silently cry over their loss. Ochobot was unconcious, Ying was hugging Yaya, and BoBoiBoy leaned on Gopal for support. They all sat close together.

The door of the control room slides open as the Commander walked in.  
"We heard that the mission backfires. What happened?"  
None of them could speak a word. The Commander scanned the room, fear hits him as he saw only they made it back safely.  
"No.."  
He wanted to ask more questions, until the transporter lits up to reveal Captain Kaizo and the Shieldblings as they emerged into the control room. The Captain looked devastated, and Shielda was limping as she holds to her brother for support. Kaizo leaned on his sword as he tried to speak. "It was.. a trap. There were many casualties. Our armies are scattered and the enemy ships are getting closer."  
They heard an explosion in the background as another one of their battleships fell.  
The enemy is here.

"We must retreat! We can't afford to lose any more of our allies. Ramenman and Admiral tarung is helping the wounded. We--"  
"But the weapon. We can't let them get hold of it! Is the other team--"  
That's when he caught sight of BoBoiBoy and the others.  
Their heads are bowed down and they were shaken with fear.  
"These are the only ones left..?" Shielda spoke in shock.  
Kaizo scanned the room. "Where is..Fang?"  
Silence.  
"BoBoiBoy, WHERE IS FANG?" His voice echoes through the room.

BoBoiBoy could not speak. A small thump was heard as the pitiful power watch fell from his grasp. It rolled away a few centimetres until it stopped with the screen reflecting the enemy ships slowly surrounding them outside. No words are needed anymore. Kaizo planted his sword into the floor with a crack as a blood-curdling scream filled the chamber.  
The surrounding enemy ships were destroyed by a long-distance energy blast. Enemies within a half-mile radius has been wiped out.  
Kaizo fell to his knees. Shielda sobs over her brother's shoulder as Sai covers his face with his hat. Commander Kokoci slammed his hands on the wall. Loud sobs are finally heard from the tiny group as the sound of explosions fade away in the distance.

A few seconds passed. Finally a bright light blinded them as the enemy's mothership appeared before them through a wormhole.  
BoBoiBoy was the first one to start moving. He stood up and went to the control board. He started punching in some coordinates. The eyes in the room can only stare at him. Nobody moved a muscle. He then picked up the power watch and walked past his friends.  
Yaya was the first one to spoke up. "Hey, where are you--"  
BoBoiBoy glanced behind him.

"We must gather our forces and be ready for the next battle. But we couldn't win if the enemy has the weapon. I've already sent the message to the others to leave immediately."  
"And where are you going?" the commander asks.  
"I'm turning the tide of this war. I'll destroy the weapon and avenge them all." He puts on Fang's power watch and walked out the door.  
"No wait--" Ying tried to catch up with him but he closed the door and locked them in.  
"Don't do this, you'll die!"

"If it means we can save more innocent lives then be it." He ran through the halls heading to the hangar.  
"BoBoiBoy!" his friends shouted desperately.  
They can only watched as an escape pod rush to the mothership, their forces slowly retreating.

The last thing they saw was huge explosion blasted through the side of the ship as the wormhole consumed them.

**Author's Note:**

> I legit didn't remember why I did this?? I think I was just vibing on the couch when an idea came out and then I Just--  
> Yeet.
> 
> Ok to be fair back then I've only ever written one fanfic before this one so nyeh


End file.
